


Nothing But Trouble

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [231]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Derek Hale, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, they're both in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/22/19: “wrist, slump, polish”High school Sterek.The title is a verse from Gloria Estafan's "Bad Boy" song, which applies 100% to Derek.





	Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/22/19: “wrist, slump, polish”
> 
> High school Sterek.
> 
> The title is a verse from Gloria Estafan's "Bad Boy" song, which applies 100% to Derek.

“ _Psst_ ,” Derek heard. “ _Hot stuff_.”

Stiles Stilinski sat slumped in his seat, his leg blocking the aisle.

Derek kept his head down. If only Mr. Finstock wasn’t ranting at Greenberg in the hall. He’d scold Stiles for his distracting behavior.

“Der-rek,” Stiles sing-songed. Derek’s glance revealed Stiles polishing his nails against his shirt, like some gangster in an old movie, then _winking_ at Derek!

Derek blushed. Worse, his wrist started itching but he didn’t dare scratch now because Derek knew drawing attention to one’s wrist was body language for sexual receptivity.

He didn’t want Stiles to think _that_.

Did he?


End file.
